


Probability

by sleepy_ry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Aang prepares to say goodbye to another friend.
Relationships: Aang & Appa (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Probability

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'ATLA' nor am I profiting from this.

“You won't be alone over there. Monk Gyatso's waiting along with Momo.” 

Aang presses his damp face into Appa's thinning side. 

He won't be here much longer going off the pained wheezing and stuttering heartbeat. Everyone else has already wept into his fur, reassuring him the other side isn't frightening with friends waiting. Several people are waiting for him.

Momo will be there and Bumi probably has something for them to snack on. Will he need food on the other side? No — everyone probably moves around satisfied, unable to recall cold or hunger or exhaustion. 

“Don’t forget me, though, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
